Recording Capabilites
by Kurai Hitokiri
Summary: Mix getting dumped by your girlfriend, a trip to an amusement park, band, and an embarrasing recording that your best friend recorded on their cheap plastic cell phone and you've got one heck of a story.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Emma, Josh, and Miles.

**Author's Note:** Oh, hi everyone, and welcome to **Recording Capabilities**. Get ready for randomness and hilarious (I hope) happenings.

------------

**Recording Capabilities**

By Kurai Hitokiri

------------

You might think that a nice trip to Hyruleland would cheer anyone up, especially when you get in for free and you get to cut class on top of that. After all, who would be messed up enough to want to stay at school for a chance to go to Hyruleland? If you're one of those people, you must be seriously messed up.

Well, throw in the fact that your best friend who wants to hang out with you there just got dumped by his girlfriend the same morning and then a new cell phone with the ability to record things and you got yourself a miserable time.

My name? Miles Sullivan, the third chair trumpet player in the Hyrule High Marching school. I'm a laid back sort of person, Miles is my nickname, short for my dorky real name that I hate more than anything in the world. Yeah, I'm a girl, got a problem with it? Yes, I'm a tomboy.

Well, the story begins December 12, 2007 in the bandroom at Hyrule High. My best friend, Link Greene, was cheerful as always and sooo ready to go to Hyruleland. After all, he was looking forward to it since he got to spend the day with his girlfriend, Zelda Harkinian. He had it all planned out and all romantic: a sad state of affairs since I was to be dragged along with him. Really sad, actually.

Well, not that I mind. Zelda and I are actually kinda good friends. Well, we get along, let's put it that way. She's a really nice girl, and she's really good at her instrument: flute. We like to chat sometimes while Link is busy talking to Josh, my other friend, about wrestling. Sorry, I don't really find guys slamming each other down on mats very entertaining.

Anyway, we were all ready to go when suddenly Zel comes up and asks to speak to Link alone.

I, being my usual self, just simply shrugged and went about loading my stuff into the Cardiff bus and settling myself in for a good read. Josh would sit next to me, Link sat with Zelda on these trips, which only makes sense since they're dating.

And here's where our story begins…

------------

The Cardiff bus was cramped with students; all dressed in black slacks, shiny black dress shoes, and a t-shirt reading 'JAZZ' in spray painted lettering. Sitting in the soft and cushy seats students chatted excitedly to one another about the upcoming trip. Who wouldn't be excited? After all, we were going to go backstage and really perform for the thousand, no, millions of people at Hyruleland! Is there really any other opportunity to do something like that in your life?

I sat in my chair waiting for Josh to get on; the two of us had already loaded our stuff on, Josh was just using the bathroom one last time for the two hour trip out to Iseed. Josh's a great guy to sit next to during trips since he's always so cheerful and funny, a real riot compared to the way Link would fawn over Zelda every single moment during the trip.

Mr. Rauru Light is getting on the bus and sitting across from me with some poor student named Sheik. The kid is new to the band, but let me tell you that my friend Malon really has a thing for him. I think maybe I should introduce them to each other, that way Sheik can get a friend and Malon can stop bothering me about the 'cute guy who plays flute.'

Anyway, I'm sitting there reading **The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes** when I hear footsteps coming toward me and someone sit down next to me real slow like. There's a few moments of silence and automatically I know this person isn't Josh. Josh immediately starts talking to me and making me laugh, whereas this guy is just being totally still. If my intuition is correct, then this has to be Link.

Oh bull's eye, I was right!!!

Link's sitting there, hands covering his face as he pathetically crouches low in the seat that is supposed to be Josh's. He doesn't look too good; like someone punched him in the gut with a fist of steel or something. His usually cheerful and blushed expression is replaced with grimness that is totally unbecoming. His shaggy blonde hair, fixed for the occasion of spending time with Zelda, is mussed. His sapphire blue eyes are dull and immediately I know that what Zel had to say wasn't very good…

"What happened to you, you look like you bit something really sour and then stayed up real late on a sugar rush," I said, closing my book and pushing my jagged brown locks out of my azure eyes. I think I know what happened, but I think playing dumb is better than saying something so hurtful, especially since poor Link is in such a delicate stage.

"Take a guess, I know you know," Link muttered, looking at me with narrowed eyes. Darn him, he knows that I know! Oh well, at least he isn't stupid enough to think that I don't know anything. I've got straight A's right across the card, and let me tell ya, they're kinda easy to earn.

"Zelda dumped you?" I asked innocently. Yeah, I knew it, Zelda was looking real nervous when she was talking to him… Just look at the angle of the eyes and then the way she was nervously biting her lip… Oh Goddesses, I'm not going to explain it to you.

"She said that she wanted something more," Link muttered crossly, "that I wasn't giving her what she wanted. I don't understand! I gave her frickin' gifts almost everyday and then I even plan out this trip for us. What more can I do to prove how much I like her?"

Oh, there's the problem, now I can see what Zelda wanted. Link's as dumb as a board and it'd take forever for him to get something that simple. No offense or anything, Link, but you suck when it comes to dealing with women. I can't tell him how she feels about him, he's gotta figure it out himself. I've already asked her out for him, the coward!

"I'm sorry, man," I said, giving him a firm pat on the shoulder before looking up to see a very confused Josh.

I simply mouthed 'he got dumped' and instantly Josh nodded in understanding before taking his things and moving to the seat behind me. Thank God, at least the whole trip would be lively despite Link's sour attitude!

Zelda is sitting next to my friend Emma, her blonde hair pinned up in a black pin, stray strands working their way out and hanging in front of her violet eyes. She looked back at me with a sad smile and gave a pitiful wave as she tried to ignore the totally emotionally wrecked Link. She's hurting just as much as him…

I gave a nod and a bright smile to try to convey to her that I understood. She was a really nice girl, she shouldn't be sad, it'd be like taking the sun out of the day: dull, boring, and lifeless. In fact, I think I'm more sorry for Zelda than Link, knowing that she lo-.

"Why did she break up with me, why?!" Link moaned as he buried his hands in his face and his shoulders began shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Wow, I woke up this morning cheerful and ready to have fun, now I've turned into life support. Literally. Is he a man or not? Take some pride and suck it up, Link! There are other fish in the sea!

I turned to Josh, who just smiled at me sympathetically.

It was then that an evil plan began forming in my noggin…

Oh, they'd get back together all right, because I was going to help Link get her back, no matter how embarrassing it was. For **him** that is.

------------

It was probably halfway through the bus ride, and I was playing around with my new and first cell phone.

It's one of those cheap $20.00 phones, made of the cruddy plastic that'll break even if you drop it once. To top it off, my parents were so protective they bought it with a GPS tracking device built in. Now whenever they feel like I'm doing something idiotic they can just pop on the computer and make sure my pretty little head is alright. How much more embarrassing can it get, eh? Well, the fact that they also control how much money I get on my phone helps. Yep, topped up on the bill with $20.00 once every three months. And you thought that 13 dollars a week was too little, try working with that petty little amount of money!

You see, this was all apart of my little evil scheme to get Link's girlfriend back. Yes, I'm an evil, evil little soul, don't you think? Well I'm not going to spend the whole time sitting at a bench rubbing Link's sorry back while everyone else is puking their guts out on roller coasters and eating junk food. No, I'm going to use my awesome Goddess granted smarts to get Link back with Zelda, even if he's totally unworthy of her.

Link was in a fetal position, staring blankly out at the road. Beside us a boy wretched into a bag as others followed suit. Yes, my evil is toxic, maybe that's why they're sick. Either that or because they had motion sickness.

I pressed the tools button, scrolling down until I found the object that would end this mess: record voice messages.

I pushed the volume button down so that he couldn't hear me recording and then crossed my fingers, smiling evilly as I pressed the 'begin recording button.'

"Link, I sympathize with you," I said, putting on the most sympathetic face I could manage, though inside I was grinning like a madman and dying to laugh aloud. "But please, maybe it'll make you feel better if you tell me how you feel… How did you feel about Zelda?"

Link sighed for a moment before sitting straight in his chair for the first time. He glanced at me and then out the window. Score, he was going to speak! "I like… no, I love Zelda. When I've lost her, I've lost the most beautiful thing in the world…"

Oh my God, how corny could you get? 'I've lost the most beautiful thing in the world'? That's lame, really, really lame! He'd suck at being a poet, in fact, be rated as the worst poet in humankind!

Still, at least I got the thing that I needed the most. Now to get to Zel without Link knowing…

I pressed the stop button, pushing my cell phone (now also blackmail tool, man, at least there was one good thing about this cruddy phone) into my pocket and out of sight. Heh, heh… Well, Link, aren't you the dumbest brick in the world?

"Hey, Link, I'm gonna go talk to Emma, she has one of my Gameboy games, alright?" I lied. Well I needed to get to Zel somehow! Link'll thank me for this one day, but for now, sorry pal, it's up to me to set things right.

I got to my feet, shoving my hands in my slacks as I casually walked past, smiling and greeting Mr. Light as I walked past. Soon enough I was standing before Emma and Zelda, who both greeted me with great vigor. Well, Zelda, not so much, but Emma…

"MILES!!!" she shouted, jumping up from her chair and then latching herself onto me like a leech. I was crushed in a pretty much inescapable hug, and let me tell you, the girl was crushing the heck out of my ribs! How does she get the strength to do that every single time…?

"Ergh… Emma… crushing… my… ribs…! In… the… middle…… of… a…bus!!!" I managed to gasp out from her deadly python grasp. When did she get so strong? Well, maybe it comes from the fact that she plays Tuba?

"I love you, Miles," she said, smiling before releasing me and then sitting down next to Zelda again.

Boy, I need my Trumpet case, that'll put some distance between the two of us. Anyway, Zelda, Zelda, Zelda…

"Hey Zel, Link's really bummed out about you breaking up with him," I said, crouching down and holding on for dear life as we hit a road bump. "If I'm right, you broke up with him because you think he doesn't feel the same way you do… Ergo I can only draw two conclusions: A.) You love him or B.) You hate him with the passion of a thousand burning suns. I'd like to believe it's option A."

Zelda stared at me for a moment as though I were some sort of crazed lunatic. Well, I just basically pinpointed her innermost emotions with ease, who could blame the poor girl? I'm really good at reading people's feelings, and I've known Zelda long enough to know that she loved Link to tears.

She sighed and then shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Yes, I love Link, but he's just too thick sometimes to see that. It's been five years since we started dating… I was hoping he would have confessed by now but he hasn't done a thing."

I slowly pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and pushed it open. Oh Goddesses I was good, well if she still wants to break up with him then I suppose it's fine, but here goes nothing. "Zel, he loves you more than you realize! In fact, I have a recording right here that'll-."

The word 'recording' must've been a keyword, cause the minute it passes through my lips I'm pummeled by a flash of black and blonde.

Link is on top of me, holding me down with a furious expression on his face. Oh dear me, he found out, didn't he? Josh must've told him, that little gossip… He may be my best friend, but he just can't keep his mouth shut.

"You recorded me saying those corny things?" His voice is sorta a deep growl and now his sapphire eyes are glaring at me with the utmost hatred. Oh well, this is only a setback, I'll get my way in the end.

"Get off me Link, I'm saving your relationship," I muttered. Oh, his grip is getting stronger? Well, this can be solved by a minor distraction provide by me, myself, and I. Poor Zel, she's looking at Link like he's some sort of lunatic. It'll be explained soon, Zelda, just wait a bit longer.

"Hey look, Mr. Light has twinkies!" I shouted, managing to lift a hand and point at my band teacher. Everyone knows how much Link loves those twinkies of his, they're his favorites. Occasionally Mr. Light would give Link one if there were extras from his lunch.

Instantly Link looked away and toward our band director, allowing me the chance to quickly push him off, pull out my plastic phone and scroll down the list.

Pushing up the volume, I pressed play and instantly Link's voice sounded throughout the whole of the bust as all the Jazz band members quieted.

"I like… no, I love Zelda. When I've lost her, I've lost the most beautiful thing in the world…"

The effect was instant. The blaring laughter of forty eight students, Mr. Light's heavy belly laughs included, sounded throughout the whole of the bus. Gasps of 'cheesy' and 'I can't believe he said that' rang through the air. Meanwhile Link's face had turned dark crimson, whether if it was in embarrassment or anger I will not know.

"Stop!" Zelda's melodic voice silenced everyone almost instantly. Her cheeks were tinged the faintest pink and that's when I knew my mission was a success. Man, I'm so good at this.

Zel slowly walked over to Link and smiled slightly as she placed her arms about his neck.

"He may have been overly corny, but still, it's the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my entire life… That, Link, is what I wanted from you… Want to get back together?"

Almost instantly Link's eyes brighten and his radiant smile returns. As he lowered his head to kiss her, I turned away, rolling my eyes and smiling. I took out my cell phone and fondled it with an even wider smile.

"Well, recording capabilities… awesome, it comes in handy."

Maybe today will be alright after all.

------------

**Author's Note:** Haha, done!!!! This actually happened, my friend really did say corny things and I caught him on my cell phone. Although some of this is made up!

**Teaser Piece:** **The One He Never Knew**

_For one hundred years we've lived peacefully within Holodrum, content with our lives… Our small kingdom couldn't have been happier. My Father and Mother cared for me for the first thirteen years of my life and gave me all the love, knowledge, and power I could ever dream of…_

_When I was merely five years old, a sorceress by the name of Koume foretold the coming of a Great Battle and of a Hero of noble origin that would rise up and defend Hyrule with courage burning brightly in his heart. Everyone couldn't bring themselves to believe the witch, since she was the descendant of Ganondorf, King of Evil. And so we lived on for eight years…_

_Then suddenly our peace was interrupted as Termina and Vandellus pressed down upon Hyrule and demanded surrender from Holodrum. Blood was spilt, anger unleashed, and cries echoed like a symphony through our grassy plains._

_For thirteen years this land has nurtured me, and for my whole life I will defend what is mine… I will put my life on the line until my very last breath…_

_For Hyrule, Holodrum, for family, for my Lady Din… For my little brother._

How much do you want to read it now?


End file.
